


Nesting

by dolly_dagger87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casteil had never built a nest before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



Castiel had never built a nest before. To be perfectly honest he’d never considered such an undertaking a possibility. After all he was solider; he’d been taken from the nursery and placed in the barracks. There had never been any need to build a nest, one would always be provided for him. There would never be a mate for the awkward angel with sable colored wings, years of teasing and ridicule at the hands of his fellows had sufficiently driven this point home. There would be no mate and so there would be no nest. Castiel had long recognized that futility of dreaming for things that could not be. 

There was one thing that Castiel had not factored into his self deprecating way of thinking and that was Dean Winchester and the over whelming nesting urges that would developed as result of their relationship. Strictly speaking it was not necessary to build Dean a nest. As a human Dean would be provided with a heaven, he would not require lodging beyond this when he arrived in heaven. Logic and reason aside Castiel still had the overwhelming urge to nest. Perhaps it was it was the dingy motels with their mysterious ceiling stains and lumpy mattresses that made him long to give Dean a place to call his own but regardless of the reason the fact remained that had never built a nest before. He was fortunate because his mate had no idea what a proper nest should look like, and to be entirely honest neither did Castiel. The point was that Dean would not belittle or degrade him for creating what Castiel believed could best be described as a rather large pile of sticks. And even this characterization might be overly generous. Admittedly it was round, but Castiel felt that this was the nicest thing that could be said about it. Certainly Castiel had desired perfection but he was realistic enough to know that this goal fell well beyond his grasp. He had hope though of something that looked less like a brush pile. 

Castiel wished desperately that he could admit defeat, set fire to the complete mess and chalk the whole thing up as a failed experiment. Balthazar however had robbed Castiel of this privilege by mocking his efforts while Dean was within ear shot. The enthusiastic blowjob Castiel had received as a result of the exchange seemed to indicate that while the nest might not have necessary in was now appreciated and somewhat expected. This left Castiel with only two options, reveal his absolute failure of a nest or deny the existence of said nest. Both options he felt would disappoint Dean in the end.

Castiel sighed he had no answer to this problem and judging by the odd looks Dean had been giving him, Dean had begun to suspect there was a problem. He shifted his head against the warm skin of Dean’s chest. Castiel had sought never to be one of the things that disappointed Dean. 

“You’re thinking too load,” Dean said his voice ruff with sleep as he pulled Castiel closer. 

Castiel mumbled an apologue and rubbed his nose against Dean’s side. 

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong or are you going to make me beat it out of you,” Dean asked as he dragged his hand across his face. 

“I have finished out nest,” Castiel said softly, he knew there was no use trying to avoided the subject. Dean would just keep hinting at until Castiel caved. 

“But,” Dean ask, Castiel almost amenity retreated his honesty. Dean always assumed that if he ever really desired something it would almost certainly be taken away. 

“It looks like kindling,” Castiel said, hoping that an attempt at a joke would turn Dean’s mood. 

Dean gave a snort of laughter, “it can’t be that bad.” 

“You haven’t seen it,” Castiel muttered darkly. 

“Could I,” Dean asked his fingers playing with the hair at the base of Castiel’s neck. 

“Kindling Dean, why would you want to make a trip all the way to heaven to see a pile of kindling?” Castiel said sitting up so that he could look at Dean. 

“Because it’s my pile of kindling,” Dean said with smirk. 

Castiel couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of lips. “Alright,” he said, “but you’re going to have to put some pants on.”

“Well you’re no fun,” Dean said as he reached over the side of his bed to retrieve his jeans.   
~  
When they touched down in heaven Castiel watched as Dean blinked hard to adjust to the new brighter lighting, when they cleared he slowly walked towards the nest. Castiel bit his lips as Dean ran his fingers over the branches that were woven together to form their nest. Castiel stood behind him; he couldn’t look at the nest without seeing its flaws. Yet here Dean stood running his fingers over the limbs that made the nest with a reverent delicacy that Castiel had never seen him use for an inanimate object. 

“Cas,” He said, swallowing thickly, still not taking his eyes off the nest. 

“I warned you,” Castiel said sullenly, looking down at his shoes. 

“Cas, no, you built me a nest, no one’s ever…” Dean started but we he looked up at Castiel he stopped speaking and his mouth dropped open slightly. 

“Dean,” Castiel said concern coloring his tone. 

“Your wings,” Dean said, “I can see them.” 

Castiel filched a little, “Apologies I am capable of containing them.”

“No,” Dean said his hand shooting out towards Castiel’s left wing before he caught himself and pulled it back, “Yeah, sorry about that, touching this would probably burn of my hand.”

“You wish to touch them,” Castiel said his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. 

“Yeah,” Dean said, “But I get it’s probably a big angel taboo.”

“Not especially,” Castiel said extending his wing towards Dean’s still out stretched fingers. 

Dean’s fingers slipped the rest of the way towards Castiel’s wings and softly traced the line of a flight feather. 

“Hmm,” Dean murmured fingers still lightly tracing fathers, “I always thought they were black.”

“That is a common misconception,” Castiel said his head drooping slightly at the memory of the ridicule he had endured during his younger years. 

“Is there something wrong with brown,” Dean asked his touch becoming firmer and more purposeful. 

“Brightness is a active quality in angel wings,” Castiel said. 

“Well fuck ‘em,” Dean said his other hand coming around to comb thought the fine feathers at the base of Castiel’s left wing, “I like brown.” 

Castiel turned to hid his face in Dean’s neck but Dean turned just in time to catch his lips, the kiss wasn’t hurried or frantic just the gentle reassuring press of Dean’s lips against his. When Dean pulled back he rubbed the bridge of his nose along Castiel’s. 

“Don’t let me hear you calling our nest drift wood again, ok,” Dean said, the hints of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Our nest,” Castiel whispered trying the words on his tongue. 

“Our nest,” Dean repeated as he teased the small feathers at the bases of Castiel’s wings. 

Castiel might not have built a nest before, and he may never have considered that he would require one, but that did not mean that he couldn’t build one or that there would never be a mate for the awkward angel with sable colored wings.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas gift for bballgirl3022, she deserves more for all she has to put up with.


End file.
